You Started It!
by brokibrodinson
Summary: Ryou goes to stay with the Ishtars at their holiday house at the beach. He and Malik meet the elusive but gorgeous lifeguards, Marik and Bakura. Can they foster a relationship with these two mysterious individuals? Bronzeshipping and Tendershipping. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay new story! Thank you everyone for your reviews on One Wish, and I hope this one turns out better. Characters are a bit ooc but hopefully not too much. Pairings are Bronzeshipping and Tendershipping. For people who don't live near the beach or are unfamiliar with the lifeguard system, here goes: Lifeguards watch people at the beach and rescue them from drowning. They set up two flags, both red and yellow, that mark areas not affected by rips or undertow. This is the system we use in Australia and possibly in other countries but I'm not sure. Hope this makes the story clearer if people are confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or characters - they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: This story contains swearing, though not in this chapter.

* * *

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Ryou woke up from his nap with a start and reached for the phone, only to fall off the couch.

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Ryou groaned as he picked himself up and answered the phone.  
"Hello, Ryou speaking."

"Ryou! How are you?" his best friend's excited voice came through the phone.

Ryou smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "I'm fine, Malik, how are you?"

"Good! I was wondering, would you like to come to the beach with us for the holidays? Ishizu said its ok."

"I'd love to! Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Of course you won't!" Malik reassured him quickly. "I get bored easily, so Ishizu thought I should bring someone to talk to."

"Fair enough. So, um, when?"

"I'll check. Hey, Ishizu! When do we leave?" Malik yelled.

"Wednesday, 10 o'clock!" She yelled back.

"Wedn-" Malik started.

"Yeah, I heard her. What day is it today? Oh yeah, Monday. So how far away is it?"

"About an hour and a half I think. You don't get car sick do you?"

"Nope."

"Oh good. Ok well we'll pick you up on Wednesday then."

"Ok, see you then! Bye."

"Bye!" Malik hung up.

Ryou replaced the phone on the hook and then did a weird little victory dance. "Woo, I'm going to the beach!"

~*~

On Wednesday morning, there was a sharp knock at the door. Ryou hurried to open it only to be glomped by a hyperactive Malik.

"Where are your bags, I'll help carry them," Malik offered once he stopped laughing at Ryou's shocked expression.

"Thanks, Malik, they're in here."

Malik and Ryou emerged from the apartment and dumped the bags in the car boot. Then they climbed into the backseat. Malik's older sister Ishizu turned around from the passenger seat and smiled. "Good morning, Ryou, glad you could come."

"Thanks for asking me," Ryou replied politely.

Odion, never a big talker, simply nodded from the driver's seat.

"Oh my god, Ryou, just wait til we get there, I can teach you to surf, there are some really good waves there, and along the beach a bit, there are some awesome caves! Oh and the best part: the lifeguards!"

"The lifeguards?" Ryou asked, puzzled.

"Yeah you know, they save you from drowning. Anyway, they are so fricking hot! I hope they're the same ones that were there last year..."

"Why, so you can embarrass yourself again?" Ishizu teased.

"I didn't embarrass myself!"

"What happened?" asked Ryou, amused.

"Well there's this one called Marik, right? Oh my god, wait til you see him, he's gorgeous! Anyway, I was going to go talk to him and-"

"He tripped over the lifeguard chair!" Ishizu erupted into a fit of giggles at her brother's discomfort.

"Yes, I tripped... and I sort of fell on him...."

Ryou and Ishizu both nearly died of laughter.

"So, wh-what did he s-say?" Ryou was struggling for breath he was laughing so much.

"Nothing, he caught me, laughed and walked off. I think he thought I did it on purpose..."

"I still think you did," Ishizu commented.

"Shut up."

~*~

When they arrived, Malik and Ryou grabbed their bags and raced into the Ishtar holiday house.

"Wow," Ryou breathed. "It's huge."

"Well none of us wanted to share a room," Malik said matter-of-factly. "You don't mind sharing with me do you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Come on, I want to go to the beach!"

"Ok, ok. Just let me get my shorts."

Ishizu appeared at the door. "I'm coming down too, just let me change."

"Aww, she's going to take forever!" Malik whined.

Ryou laughed and rummaged through his bag for his towel.

Finally they were all ready to go, Malik racing ahead.

"God, he's acting like an eight year old," Ishizu remarked to no one in particular.

They set up the umbrella and lay their towels on the sand beneath it.

Ishizu stretched herself out to sunbathe. "You boys go have a swim, I'll mind the stuff," she said.

Malik didn't need to be told twice. "Thanks, sis!" he called, grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him towards the water.

"And stay between the flags!" she yelled.

Ryou and Malik had a lovely time in the water, splashing and swimming around and diving under the big waves. After a while Malik motioned for Ryou to come closer.

"Ok, I'll show you who Marik is. But don't be too obvious, kay?"

"Ok."

"Alright, you see the lifeguards, right? In the yellow and red? Ok well there's that guy with the white hair. You see him? Ok next to him- Oh my god! Look away, look away! He saw us!" Malik quickly turned in the other direction.

Ryou snickered at his friend's antics. "You're acting like a girl," he said.

"Did you see him?"

Ryou followed Malik's finger and saw the tall tanned man with crazy spiked up blonde hair he was pointing to. However his gaze was almost immediately diverted to "that guy with the white hair."  
"Who's the other guy?" he asked.

"That's Bakura. He's weird."

"Why, do you have a problem with white hair?" Ryou asked playfully.

"No, but he looks way like you. Do you have an older brother I don't know about or something?"

"Not that I know of."

"So what do you think of Marik? I know you can't really see him properly from here but he's the smexiest thing you've ever seen, right?"

"Heh, why don't you just go marry him then?" Ryou taunted.

Malik blushed. "If I had the chance, I probably would."

Ryou sighed exasperatedly and whacked him on the head.

~*~

Bakura watched the two teens romp playfully in the water before grinning and turning to Marik. "It looks like your little stalker friend is back," he teased.

Marik looked over and laughed. "Yeah I remember him. Who's the other kid? He looks a lot like you. Related?"

Bakura chuckled. "You know I have no relatives, Marik. Now do your job. You can't afford to be distracted."

"You started it," Marik retorted but looked away to keep an eye on the surfers.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so Marik is going to be ooc but I needed someone to be the voice of reason so Bakura gets to be his crazy self lol. Also Ryou is going to be bolder than he is often written, but still prone to blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go out now, I'm getting cold," Malik suggested with an exaggerated shiver.

"Sure," Ryou agreed, pushing Malik over and dashed out, laughing.

Malik swore and sprinted after him.

When they were sitting comfortably on the warm sand with their towels wrapped around them, Malik peered over at the lifeguard stand. "It looks like they're switching over! We should go talk to them, Ryou!"

Ryou groaned in annoyance. "I just got comfortable..." he complained.

Malik snickered. "Come on, princess, you can bring your towel with you if you're cold."

Ryou glared at him. "I'm not a princess!"

Malik grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Then stop acting like it. Come on, I can't go by myself, you have to make sure I don't make a fool of myself again."

Ishizu looked up from her book, "A ha, so he admits it!" she crowed, and then turned her attention back to _Pride and Prejudice._

Ryou gave in to Malik's insistent tugging. "If he's not on duty, where is he?" he asked.

"No idea!" Malik replied cheerfully. "We'll just have to ask whoever's on now."

They soon approached the lifeguards' seat. "Yo," Malik called up. "Where'd Marik go?"

The lifeguard looked down and grinned. "Oh hey, Malik. He's just over there, gettin' drinks wit' Bakura."

"Thanks Joey," Malik said and pulled Ryou behind him.

"How come you know everyone?" Ryou asked curiously.

Malik shrugged. "Previous visits. Once you know one person, they introduce you to their friends and then you know people. I know Joey through Yami who I know through Yugi."

"Yugi? Yugi from school?" Ryou asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he comes down here too." Malik walked up to the drinks counter and ordered two cans of Coke. He passed one to Ryou.

Marik turned around from his conversation with Bakura. "Look who it is!" he said, smirking amusedly.

Ryou and Malik both caught their breath. He truly was stunning up close, Ryou thought.

Bakura looked between Malik and Marik and then Malik again. "Are you guys related?" he asked.

"No more than you and Ryou are," Malik replied, finding his voice.

Bakura grinned at Ryou. "I have you figured out, kitten," he smirked. "You're one of my fans dressed up like me, right?"

Ryou gaped at him. "No!" he said indignantly. "I've never even seen you before!"

"Is that so? Well I bet you wish you had."

Marik chuckled and punched Bakura in the arm. "Leave the kid alone, Bakura, you're just jealous because he's cuter than you are."

As he intended, the attention was diverted from Ryou. "I don't need to be cute," Bakura informed him haughtily. "I am the sexiest thing alive."

Marik, Malik and Ryou all cracked up laughing at the self-righteous expression on Bakura's face.

"So what are your names?" Marik asked Malik.

"I'm Malik, and this my friend Ryou." Malik motioned to himself and Ryou.

"Fuck, even your names are similar," Bakura chuckled, earning another punch from Marik.

"Do you guys want to come sit down with us somewhere?" Marik offered.

Malik and Ryou exchanged glances and then both nodded in agreement.

"Excellent!" Marik exclaimed and ushered them over to a table in the shade; it was nearing midday and was getting steadily hotter.

Bakura lounged comfortably in one of the chairs. He checked his watch and groaned.

"What is it?" asked Ryou.

Bakura glanced at him. "We have to go back on in less than an hour."

"Already?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's a shortage of good lifeguards around here," he grinned, displaying long canines.

Malik fidgeted uncomfortably. Ryou stared at him, it was odd to see the great confident Malik Ishtar being so meek. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah. Hey, Marik?"

Marik looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You know... last year... when I fell on you?"

Bakura started cackling, remembering.

Malik glared at him before continuing. "It wasn't on purpose!" he blurted out.

Marik stared at him. "I didn't think it was," he said finally, bemused.

Now it was Malik's turn to stare before looking away, embarrassed.

Bakura leaned over to Ryou. "Is he always this shy?" he asked.

Ryou smiled. "Actually no, he's usually really loud and boisterous." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I think he has a crush on Marik."

Bakura laughed, "Anyone with eyes can see that," he replied, sitting back to observe Malik much to his discomfort.

Ryou looked at Bakura out of the corner of his eye. Marik was gorgeous, it was true, but Bakura had a certain _something, _a wild fey beautythat appealed to him more than Marik's good looks.

Bakura caught him looking at him. "See something you like?" he teased.

Ryou blushed and looked down, mortified.

"Ha! I knew it! You did, didn't you?"

Ryou muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Bakura was clearly enjoying himself.

"Bakura, enough," Marik intervened much to Ryou's relief.

Bakura narrowed his eyes in a glare but stayed silent.

"So how many lifeguards do you have now?" Malik piped up.

"Well there's me and Bakura of course, then there's Joey and Tristan, Yami and Duke," Marik ticked off on his fingers. "So that's six. It doesn't get very crowded so that's usually enough. Why, thinking of joining?"

Malik shook his head, "Nah I'm not a strong enough swimmer myself to be able to save people."

Marik nodded, "Fair enough."

"Hey Marik, did you see Seto this morning?" Bakura asked, laughing.

"Briefly, why?"

"The girls are still convinced he's straight. I saw Téa, Serenity and Mai all trying to come onto him, one after the other."

"God, remember when they used to come after us?" Marik shuddered.

"How'd you get rid of them?" Ryou asked interestedly. He knew Téa from school.

Bakura and Marik exchanged glances and then both cracked up laughing. When Bakura had recovered enough to speak he said "We pashed in front of them" and then fell into hysterics again.

"Y-you should have s-seen their faces!" Marik was close to crying, he was laughing so hard.

"Wait, so are you guys together?" Malik asked, looking crestfallen.

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, he wishes."

"Nah, we're just friends," Marik answered, pointedly ignoring Bakura.

None of them missed the look of relief wash over Malik's face.

Bakura checked his watch again. "Sorry ladies, but it looks like we have to be going." He mockingly blew them a kiss. "Ta ta!"

Marik sighed at his friend's antics. "Yeah we have to go back on duty. We should catch up again sometime when we have more time off."

"Yeah that'd be good," Malik agreed and Ryou nodded.

"Ok. See you then." Marik smiled and followed Bakura.

"Wow," Malik gasped, remembering to breathe. "He's even hotter than I thought he was. That Bakura's a real nutcase though..."

"I'm sure he's harmless," Ryou said fondly.

Malik, picking up on Ryou's tone looked at him shrewdly but said nothing of it. "You wanna go for another swim?"

~*~

"What do you reckon?" Bakura asked Marik.

"Of them? They're cute."

"I saw you checking Malik out," Bakura taunted. "He's a pretty one."

"Yeah? Well what about you and Ryou, huh? He's like a sweeter version of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"This is a pointless argument," Bakura pointed out.

"You started it," Marik replied as usual.

They turned their attention back to the water just in time to see two heads, one white and fluffy, the other platinum blonde, struggling to stay afloat...

~*~

Malik and Ryou were both floating peacefully on their backs, drifting over the waves and each daydreaming about their new official lifeguard crushes when they realised they were in deeper water than they meant to be. Malik peered out to the shore. "Ryou!" he cried, panicking. "We're out of the flags! I think we're caught in a rip!"

Ryou could definitely a feel an undertow pulling him out further. "Stay calm, Malik, and put your arm in the air," he said, following his own instructions.

However, they soon felt themselves being dragged under...

* * *

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura was the first to react, grabbing one of the lifeguard surfboards and dashing into the water, Marik soon following. They waded out on their stomachs and starting swimming as fast as they could, just to see a big wave crash over Ryou and Malik's heads. They sped up, Bakura reaching the two first and grabbing Ryou who was nearest. He dragged him onto the board and started swimming back out to the shore, Marik following with Malik. Once they reached the shore, they lay them on their backs on the sand. Bakura realised Ryou was barely breathing and started pumping his chest to get his heart rate working properly.

"I think you're gonna need to give him mouth-to-mouth," Marik said, seeing no response from Ryou.

Bakura nodded and opened Ryou's mouth to breathe into it, trying to get air into his lungs.

~*~

Ryou's eyelids fluttered open as he slowly came to. As his vision focused, he could see someone's face close to his. At first he thought he was looking into a mirror but then realised it was Bakura. _Is this a dream? _He wondered. As Bakura leant down to resuscitate him he thought he was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes and as he felt Bakura's mouth on his, he pressed his lips against Bakura's and slipped his tongue into his open mouth.

Bakura pulled back, very very surprised. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, as Ryou leant up and quickly realised this _wasn't _a dream. _Oh shit, _he thought, blushing. Memories came flooding back into his mind and he remembered nearly drowning. _Ohh, he was just resuscitating me. Well fuck that. _He looked down at the ground, majorly embarrassed.

Marik looked between the two, very confused. Malik was breathing steadily now, he just needed a minute or so to wake up again. "What happened, Bakura?"

"He fucking tried to kiss me, that's what!"

Marik laughed at them both. "I guess you're right, Bakura, you are irresistible after all."

Bakura glared at him and gripped Ryou's chin to tilt his face up. "Just what are you trying to pull, kid?"

"I'm sorry," Ryou muttered. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Come on, Bakura, lighten up, it was an accident," Marik reproached, only to see his friend crush his lips against Ryou's aggressively. "What the hell?"

Malik slowly woke up and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Oh hey, Marik. Where's-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Bakura kissing Ryou. "Um... what the fuck?"

Marik turned to look at him. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Yeah, so... what the hell's going on?"

"Well it's pretty funny actually. Bakura had to give Ryou mouth-to-mouth, right? So Ryou sort of woke up in the middle of it and thought he was kissing him so he started kissing right back!"

"Are you serious?!" Malik gasped, as Bakura and Ryou broke apart for air.

Marik chuckled. "Yeah, Bakura was just as shocked as you are. And yeah, then he started full on pashing him as you just saw."

"O...k...."

Ryou was sitting there in total shock. First he was sitting there feeling like a total retard, then Bakura was yelling at him, then he was shoving his tongue down his throat. Ryou was one confused bishie.

Bakura smirked at him. "Happy now?"

"What the hell, Bakura!" Ryou yelled, and pounced on him, punching as hard as he could, which wasn't hard at all.

Bakura easily restrained him by grabbing his wrists. "You know you loved it. Besides you started it," he pointed out, stealing Marik's favourite comeback.

Ryou was going to respond, only to be interrupted by Marik's stern voice. "I'm finishing it," he said firmly. "Judging by both of your behaviour, you both like each other," he held up a hand to silence their protests. "Don't deny it, it's obvious. Hurry up and get together." He grinned at them. "You'd make a cute couple!"

"Yeah!" Malik chimed in, smiling innocently in response to Ryou's glare.

"What about you and Malik, then, huh?" Bakura asked, grinning deviously, knowing he'd hit a sore spot on at least one them.

Marik glanced at Malik who was blushing furiously, an odd colour in contrast to his natural tan.

"So..." Bakura drawled. "Why don't _you _get together?"

"Maybe we will," Marik responded nonchalantly.

Malik looked up at him. "Really?"

Marik smiled at him. "We could always try. After all, these two obviously need an example set for them."

Malik squealed and jumped on him, back to his usual hyperactive self, all previous shyness forgotten.

Bakura glared only to feel a hand on his arm.

Ryou gave Bakura his best puppy dog eyes, he knew they worked every time, and against people like Bakura they were super effective. "Am I really that annoying?" he asked quietly.

"No," Bakura growled. "But we only just met; I hardly know you."

"That's never stopped you before!" Marik sang.

Bakura smirked in memory and then made the mistake of meeting Ryou's eyes. In them he saw the saddest most adorable expression he'd ever seen, AKA the dreaded all-powerful puppy dog eyes.

"I'd like to get to know you," Ryou murmured.

Bakura tried to resist, but it was futile. No one can withstand puppy dog eyes on full force for long. "Fine," he conceded, sighing. "Just stop looking at me like that, will you?"

"Yay!" Ryou laughed gleefully and gave Bakura a quick hug.

"Hey guys?" they all turned around to see Joey standing behind them. "I'm assumin' your shift's over?"

Marik rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, "Heh, well not exactly-"

Joey laughed and cut him off, "Don't worry about it, you four should go somewhere, me 'n Yami can take over from you, if you'll return the favour sometime?"

"Sure, thanks a lot, Joey."

"Whatever, just make sure you take your lifeguard gear off before you leave, you're givin' us a bad name."

After thanking Joey again, they all got up to leave only to be stopped by Ishizu's frantic voice. "Malik, Malik! Are you alright? I lost sight of you and then I couldn't find you and then I thought you'd drowned! But you're ok!" She hugged him and then started scolding him.

"Is that his mum?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"Nah it's his sister."

When Ishizu had calmed down she turned to Marik and Bakura. "So you guys saved him?"

"Yeah, they did, and Ryou too," Malik answered.

"Thanks so much!" Ishizu exclaimed.

"Just doing our job," Bakura said casually.

"Well thank you anyway."

"Hey Ishizu? Do you think it'd be ok if we went for ice cream? With Marik and Bakura?" Malik asked.

"But aren't they still on duty?"

"Nope, we just got released from it by a friend," Marik replied.

"Oh, well in that case, sure you can. Here, I'll give you some money. Take care of him for me, won't you?" she asked Marik.

"Of course," he smiled dazzlingly.

_Damn, if he wasn't so obviously gay..._ Ishizu thought, before shaking herself out of it. "Ok, boys, have fun," she handed them some money and went back to her spot with her book.

"Well, well, no adult supervision," Bakura remarked before grinning lecherously. "Just think of all the naughty things we could-"

"Shut up, Bakura," Marik said, laughing at Ryou's scandalised expression. "How can you do anything bad when you're eating ice cream anyway?" Bakura just grinned some more as Marik remembered a time when they'd had a competition to see who could eat an ice cream more suggestively. Bakura had won, hands down. "Bakura, don't try that on poor Ryou, he's probably still feeling faint, it'll be too much for him."

Bakura smirked. "I can't help being a master at seduction," he said flippantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bet. What flavours do you guys want?"

"Strawberry please," Ryou requested.

"I'll have chocolate," stated Malik.

"Bakura?"

Bakura's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Lemon please?"

Marik smirked at him and proceeded to order the ice cream with mango flavoured for himself.

They took their ice creams and went to sit on the grass under a tree.

"So how old are you guys?" Malik asked curiously.

"Just turned eighteen," Bakura replied smugly.

"Yeah I'm eighteen too," Marik said. "You?"

"Sixteen," they answered in unison and then laughed.

Bakura snickered. "Hey Marik, that means they're legal," he commented.

"Huh, legal?" Ryou's innocent mind failed to comprehend.

"He means it would be legal for someone our age to have sex with you," Marik explained dryly.

"What?!" Ryou squeaked.

Malik also looked slightly alarmed.

Marik chuckled. "Don't worry, he was just commenting, we're not going to molest you or anything."

Bakura snorted. "Speak for yourself." He watched the blush slowly fade from Ryou's pale cheeks. _Damn, he looks so cute when he blushes, _he thought, amused.

A shadow fell over the group.

* * *

A/N: Ahahah lemon flavoured! Anyway, that's another chapter up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi!" an excited female voice exclaimed.

Ryou looked up to see two girls looking down at them.

"Hello girls," Marik said pleasantly. "Would you like to join us?"

They nodded and giggled, making a great fuss about sitting themselves down neatly.

"Oh, hi, Téa, how are you?" asked Ryou, recognising her.

"I'm great!" she replied smiling at him. "This is my friend, Serenity," Serenity smiled sweetly, waiting for Téa to introduce him to her, "And Serenity, this is Ryou and Malik, I know them from school."

"Hey," Malik smiled politely and then turned his attention back to his ice cream.

"Damn, they're sooo _cute_!!" Serenity whispered not-so-subtly to Téa.

"Shh!" Téa hissed at her, and then smiled innocently in response to the odd looks they were receiving from the boys.

Ryou and Malik exchanged glances; they hadn't forgotten Bakura's story about the girls stalking them around, and it was a well known fact at their school that Téa was one of the main bitchy girls, not to mention a huge skank – if her tight clothing was any indication.

Serenity looked innocent enough, but she was probably just another of Téa's followers.

Bakura just sat there silently, looking amused as he remembered how he got rid of the girls last time. They were either back to try again or were going to try for Ryou and Malik. Well, good luck to them. He chuckled inwardly.

"So how long are you guys down for?" Téa asked.

"Umm, about a week," Malik answered. "Maybe longer."

"Nice, what about you?" she asked, finally turning her attention to Bakura and Marik. She'd been pointedly ignoring them up until now, still offended by their "outward show of affection" in front of them.

"As long as we feel like it," Bakura replied easily. He wasn't going to talk to them anymore than he had to.

Serenity moved over to sit next to Ryou and leant her head against his shoulder, causing him to freeze in shock. "Ryouuuu," she said, saying his name in a drawn out whine. "Will you buy me an ice cream?"

Ryou stared at her in surprise before he could talk again. "Sorry, Serenity, but I don't have any money on me at the moment."

She pouted and then looked calculatingly at Malik.

"Nope, sorry, I just spent my change on our ice creams," Malik said calmly. He decided he didn't really want them there; they were just so annoying! and so didn't see any need to be particularly nice towards them. "Hey Téa, you're loaded, why don't _you_ buy your friend an ice cream?"

Téa glared at him. "I can't help it if you're jealous because my family has more money than you, _Malik,_" she pronounced his name with contempt.

"No one's jealous of you, Gardner," Malik informed her evenly. "In fact no one here really wants you here. Go bother someone else."

"She's just upset that she got so harshly rejected by Seto Kaiba," Serenity giggled.

Marik laughed. "When are you girls going to realise that most of us are gay? Me, Bakura, Kaiba definitely, Duke, Yami, Yugi... I'd hazard a guess that your brother, Joey probably is too, Serenity. Oh and Ryou and Malik here too, of course."

Serenity and Téa both stood up, angrily denying his words, Serenity about her brother Joey and Téa about all of them. "How can you all be gay when you have hot girls like me around, huh?" she demanded, hands on hips.

Marik shrugged, "Suit yourselves, but go bother someone else, will you?"

Téa stormed off, Serenity soon following.

Bakura snickered. "'Hot girls like her?' Yeah right."

"Did we offend her?" Ryou asked somewhat worriedly.

Malik laughed at him, "You're too caring, Ryou."

Ryou looked guilty. "I was actually more worried about what could happen once we're back at school."

"She can't do anything," Malik reassured him confidently.

Ryou wasn't convinced but smiled anyway.

"Anyway, we should be heading back to the house soon, Ryou."

Ryou nodded in agreement; besides, even after his ice cream he was hungry!

"Do you mind if we walk you home?" Marik asked, offering Malik his hand and lifting him to his feet.

"Of course not!" Malik exclaimed, excited at the idea. "Will you come too, Bakura?"

Bakura snorted. "I guess."

Ryou grabbed his hand and walked next him, humming happily. Bakura looked down at him, bemused, but not letting go either.

Malik challenged Marik to a race and they both sprinted ahead, leaving Bakura and Ryou walking behind in companionable silence.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, tentatively breaking the silence.

Bakura looked at him. "Yeah?"

Ryou blushed and looked down.

"What?" Bakura persisted. "Don't say my name unless you have something to say, got it?"

Ryou suddenly dashed forward, kissed Bakura swiftly on the nose and then ran like hell towards the Ishtar holiday house, leaving Bakura utterly bewildered.

Marik came back after saying goodbye to Malik to find a stunned Bakura standing stock still.  
"What happened?" he asked.

"That little player!" Bakura exclaimed, chuckling as he recovered from his shock.

Marik waited patiently for him to answer him.

"He kissed me again and then ran off!"

"What kind of kiss?" Marik teased him. "A full-on pash or just an innocent peck?"

"You really think he'd have the guts to kiss me after this morning?" Bakura asked sardonically. "It was barely a peck but still. I wasn't expecting it."

"Ooh, the great Bakura, caught off guard?"

"Shut up, Marik. I'm hungry."

~*~

* * *

A/N: Yeah this chapter was shorter, but I'm working on the next one now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay new chapter. Not much happens in this one though. Thanks for the reviews, hombaroo225 and ladymv, and to everyone who subscribed/favourited this story. Please review if you read, I like to know people read my stories!  


* * *

As Malik and Ryou came into the house, they were greeted by Odion. "I made you some sandwiches," he said.

"Awesome, I'm starving!" Malik exclaimed, proceeding to stuff his face.

Ryou thanked Odion before also beginning to eat, though in a much more dignified manner.

Once all the sandwiches were gone, Malik asked Odion "Did Ishizu come home yet?"

"Yes, about half an hour ago. Where were you two?"

"We went to get ice cream!" Malik told him, conveniently forgetting to mention their two new "friends."

Ryou nodded.

"So did you get to see Marik, Malik?"

"Yeah but he was busy saving people so I didn't get to talk to him..."

Ryou glanced at Malik but said nothing.

"Then who was that fine gentleman who was just at the door?" Odion laughed.

"Damn!" Malik swore. "They're never going to shut up about it now," he explained to Ryou.

"So, Ryou, did you meet someone nice too?" Odion teased good-naturedly.

Ryou blushed and mumbled denials under his breath.

Malik laughed at him. "Remember that guy who was with Marik last year, Odion? The guy who looks just like Ryou?"

"I think I remember."

"Ryou's in love with him," Malik said in a dreamy voice, pretending to swoon.

"I am not!" Ryou replied hotly.

"The more emphatically you deny it, the truer it is," Ishizu said, coming through the door. "Relax, Ryou, it's really none of our business," she said with a pointed glare at Odion and Malik.

"Aww, but it's no fun otherwise..." Malik whined.

"You're just trying to take the attention away from yourself, Malik," Ishizu pointed out.

"So what?"

"Would you like a sandwich, Ishizu?" Odion interrupted.

"Sure, but don't worry, I'll make it," Ishizu walked into the kitchen.

"So are you going to see them again?" Odion asked in a confidential whisper.

Malik sighed, seeing his adopted brother wasn't going to leave him alone until he told him everything. "Probably when they have a break from their lifesaving duties."

"Well, Ishizu has told me they saved your lives and apparently they were very polite, so as long as you never get any trouble from them, I approve." Odion sat back.

Ryou smiled at him, "Thank you, Odion."

"Yeah, saves us from the whole "forbidden love" thing, hey Ryou?" Malik laughed.

Ishizu came back with her sandwich. "Yeah its fine with me too, just don't go sneaking out with us knowing, kay?"

"Whatever," Malik replied disinterestedly.

~*~

That night, Ryou lay awake staring at the ceiling and reviewing the day's events.

"Hey Ryou!" Malik's loud whisper broke into his reverie. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"I reckon we're going to have a lot of fun this week."

Ryou started giggling and then tried to turn it into a more masculine chuckle which failed and resulted in Malik falling off his bed in laughter.

Ryou chucked his pillow at him to make him shut up.

"Ra, you even throw like a girl," Malik commented, still laughing as he caught the pillow aimed for his face.

Ryou mock-glared at him and grabbed his pillow back, pointedly shifting so his back was facing Malik.

Malik, seizing the opportunity, snuck up behind Ryou and pretended to smother him with his pillow, resulting in them both falling off the narrow bed.

Ishizu came in to see the two boys whacking each other mercilessly with their pillows, sighed and walked out again. They would tire themselves out eventually.

When they'd exhausted themselves and were settled back in their beds, Malik whispered, "Hey Ryou, wanna play Truth or Dare?"

Ryou considered the idea. "Ok, as long as you don't make me do anything embarrassing."

Malik grinned. "Where's the fun in that?" Seeing Ryou's pout, he promised not to make him do anything _too _embarrassing. "Ok I'll go first. Dare."

Ryou smiled. "Go into the kitchen and eat some pepper."

"Ryouuu," Malik whined. "That's harsh." He lifted himself out of bed and walked off to the kitchen, Ryou soon following. They found the pepper and Malik screwed off the top and dipped in a finger. He then proceeded to put the tiniest amount possible of pepper into his mouth and then ran for a glass of water before he had a chance to even register the taste.

He was still spluttering when they returned to their room. "Truth or Dare?" he choked out.

Ryou decided to play it safe. "Truth."

Malik grinned wickedly, suddenly recovering from his pepper fit. "Do you believe in sex before marriage?"

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. "Malik!"

Malik laughed. "Come on, Ryou, it's a simple question."

Ryou lowered his head so his bangs obscured his face. If he couldn't talk about such things with Malik, then who could he? "Yes," he whispered.

Malik roared with laughter. "You little slut, Ryou!" he chortled.

Ryou looked at him. "You know I'm not, Malik."

Malik sobered. "Yeah, you're not." Then he cracked up laughing again. "Except for Bakura, eh?"

Ryou blushed and hid under his pillow.

Malik pounced on him. "Come on, Ryou, you know I don't mean it."

Ryou eyed him from under his pillow and then, without warning, tipped Malik off himself onto the floor. "Truth or Dare?"

"Eager for revenge I see. Very well, Truth."

Ryou grinned very un-Ryou like. "Same question."

Malik smirked. "Totally. I don't think I'd act on it though."

Ryou clambered off his bed and sat next to Malik. "Same."

~*~

Bakura and Marik were lazing around their shared house, watching TV and eating fish and chips. Suddenly Marik broke the silence. "Tomorrow's our day off patrol, we should go visit them."

Bakura didn't need to ask who. "We can hardly just show up on their doorstep," he argued.

Marik nodded slowly. "Well maybe meet them somewhere then."

Bakura agreed. "I need to teach Ryou a lesson for stealing a kiss from me," he mused. "_No one_ steals from _me_!"

~*~

The next morning, Ishizu came around to wake everyone up for breakfast. Malik insisted on getting dressed and applying his makeup first and didn't come out of the bathroom for about half an hour. Ryou teased him about when he finally came out, to which he responded, "I have to keep up my record for looking stunning every day!"

Ryou noted he'd put in some extra special effort to look good today though. _I wonder why_ he mused dryly.

"Not dressing for anyone in particular are you?" Ishizu's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Malik glared. "Of course not, besides myself of course."

Odion chuckled. "You already admitted about Marik yesterday, why bother denying it now?"

Malik simply glared some more in answer and finished his breakfast.

Once they'd finished the dishes, Ishizu suggested they take a walk in the sunshine, so they did.

"Reckon we'll bump into Marik and Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Malik grinned. "If we're lucky, maybe."

* * *

A/N: Anyone get the irony with Bakura? Stealing? lol even if you did, it's a bad joke anyway. I was tempted to write "No one steals from the King of Thieves!" but that wouldn't really fit in this story seeing as its AU. I'm trying to muster up the courage to write a lime or even a lemon in a later chapter, so if you support the idea, please tell me so I have the inspiration to actually do it! Thanks to Kharnla for getting me back on track!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter! Took me long enough, I know, and this is hardly long enough to make up for it. I guess I'm doing the lemon, though it'll take me a while to lead up to it. Also, don't expect updates for ages now, my holidays just ended and school starts again soon. The next chapter might not even be done until the Christmas holidays!

They stopped at the park to sit down on a bench in the shade.

"So..." Malik mused. "Where do you reckon they'd be?"

Ryou shrugged. "As if I'd know."

Malik nodded. "If only we had like a mind link with them or something..."

Ryou shoved him. "Malik! You're so crazy!" he laughed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A sultry feminine voice purred. "Aren't you two cuties?"

Said boys looked up to see a blonde woman in a purple miniskirt and tight corset. "Thanks?" Malik replied hesitantly.

"I'm Mai Valentine," the woman informed them, sitting next to them on the bench. "Who are you guys?"

"This is Malik and I'm Ryou," Ryou smiled at her politely.

Mai tapped her chin with a perfectly manicured nail. "You know, you two remind me of someone..." she mused.

Malik and Ryou exchanged glances.

"Oh I got it!" Mai exclaimed. She looked them over. "You're not related to some guys called Marik and Bakura are you?"

Ryou blushed and Malik laughed at the mention of their names. "Nah we're not related."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "That's weird; I swear you look just like them."

"Not talking about us, are you?" Marik's voice said as he wrapped his arms around Malik's neck from behind.

Mai waved at Bakura as he came and sat down next to Ryou. "How are you, 'Kura?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes in mock flirtation.

He smirked at her. "Fine, thanks, slut."

Ryou guessed that this was a regular routine.

Mai looked at the giggling Malik who still had Marik's arms around him, whispering in his ear. "I'm guessing they're together?"

Bakura nodded. Mai leaned over Ryou to shove Bakura. "What about you and Ryou, huh?" she asked, winking at Ryou.

Ryou blushed, causing Bakura to chuckle at him. "What about us?" he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Mai leaned forward. "Are you together?"

Bakura glanced at Ryou who was looking almost pleadingly at him and grinned. "Sure we are."

"Seriously?" Mai asked, looking back at Ryou. "Well done, kiddo." She flashed him a smile and then stood up. "Ok, guys, I'm gonna go."

Marik looked up and grinned at her. "Say hi to Téa and Serenity, eh?"

"Oh, them?" Mai waved a hand dismissively. "Hopefully I won't even see them, let alone be close enough to talk to them.

"Well it's your own fault for hiring them in the first place," Bakura pointed out. Seeing Ryou's confused look, he explained, "Mai works down at the cafe near the beach and she hired them to help serve drinks."

"Must've been desperate for employees," Malik said.

Mai laughed. "I like this guy, Marik. Ok I'm leaving now. Have fun, guys!" She waved and walked off.

Marik walked around the bench and sat in Mai's place next to Malik.

"How did you find us?" Malik asked him.

Marik flashed a grin. "Pure coincidence."

"So do you have today off?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, else we wouldn't be here," Bakura replied. "You guys want to go somewhere?"

"Sure," Ryou smiled and stood up, Marik and Malik soon following suit.

"Where are we going?" Marik asked Bakura.

"I don't know, why don't _you _think of somewhere?" he replied.

"Why don't we go check out Mai's cafe?" Malik butted in.

Marik considered the idea. "It'd be worth it to annoy Téa I suppose..."

Bakura laughed. "Yeah and watch Mai have to put up with them."

"Want to go, Ryou?" Malik asked.

"Sure," Ryou smiled.

"Ok then, let's go!" Bakura exclaimed impatiently, seeing everyone standing around. "I'm hungry!"

"You're such a sulk, Bakura!" Ryou laughed.

Marik and Malik had already begun walking off, arms around each other's shoulders.

"They're moving fast," Bakura commented.

"They're only walking..." Ryou said, gazing after them.

"Pfft, I meant in their relationship, retard!" Bakura explained in exasperated amusement.

"Oh... Yeah I guess so."

"So anyway... I know I can be alluring but you can't seem to get enough of me." Bakura said smugly.

"What?" Ryou asked, mouth hanging open in surprise.

Bakura longed to take advantage of that open mouth. He restrained himself. "I mean about you kissing me yesterday. Twice I might add."

Ryou blushed. "Oh... That..."

Bakura smirked. "Yes, that."

"I'm really sorry, Bakura, I didn't really mean to, it just... happened." Ryou tried to explain.

"I really don't mind; quite the opposite, actually, but I'd prefer it if you didn't run off before I have a chance to respond?"

Ryou blushed again, _Damn, _he thought, _I just recovered from the last blush_. "I'll try," he said shyly.

"Excellent!" Bakura said, wrapping a strong arm around Ryou's waist and holding him against his side. "But you know..." he whispered, "I still haven't paid you back for that kiss last night..."

Ryou looked up at him, _Is he going to kiss me now?_ to find Bakura's face close to his.

"Hey Bakura!" Marik's voice yelled. "Stop seducing the poor boy and get the hell over here!"

Bakura leant back abruptly. "Fuck it," he swore and then glanced at Ryou, barely catching the look of disappointment that rushed across his face. "Later, I promise," he murmured, catching Ryou's wrist and storming up to Marik and Malik. "You interrupted us!" he said in a dangerous voice.

Marik grinned at him not-so-apologetically. "I thought you were hungry?"

Bakura looked back at Ryou and muttered, "Oh but I am..." causing Ryou's face to heat up,

_AGAIN! _he raged.

Malik had started walking again. "Come on!"

Finally they arrived and were greeted by Serenity at the door. "Table for four- oh it's you!"

"Yup, us. Are we still allowed in?" Malik asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed with a hasty look at Mai who appeared to be tallying at the till. "Follow me!"

They passed Téa on the way to their table who attempted a sweet smile. It appeared she still hadn't given up on them.

They were soon seated and Téa came to take their orders.

"Hot chocolate, please." Malik said.

"Same here," Ryou said.

"Ok, two hot chocolates," Téa wrote them down. She looked up at Marik and Bakura. "The usual?"

"Thanks," Marik grinned lazily.

She walked off and later returned with their drinks; "Two hot chocolates and two coffees." She set them down on the table and passed them to who had ordered, leaning over so her low cut top provided them with a view of her cleavage, should they choose to look. None of them did of course, so she pouted and walked off with the tray.

Mai soon spotted them and came over to join them: it seemed she had nothing better to do.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them. "Couldn't survive for long without seeing me again, I see."

Bakura scowled at her; he'd been trying to steal one of Ryou's marshmallows but her sudden arrival had distracted him. However, seeing Ryou was also sufficiently distracted, he managed to grab one and promptly popped it into his mouth.

Ryou looked down at his hot chocolate in surprise. "I swear I had two of them..." he muttered, and then saw Bakura grinning at him.

"Damn, you took it didn't you?" he demanded.

Marik patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Ryou, I swear Bakura was a thief in a past life, he's scarily good at stealing stuff."

Mai was glaring at Bakura. "Go get him another one," she ordered him, pointing at the jar on the counter.

Bakura sighed. "Fine then." He picked one out and gave it to Ryou with ill grace, arms folded.

Ryou smiled at him. "Thank you, Bakura." He then made sure to eat the marshmallow in front of him, causing Bakura to snort.

Mai was walking off again, muttering about getting back to work.

Unbeknownst to everyone but Malik, Marik was slowly stroking Malik's leg under the table.

Malik glanced at him and met Marik's hungry gaze. He lifted Marik's hand off his leg and firmly put it on the table, mouthing "Save it for later!"

Marik nodded reluctantly.

Soon they had all finished their drinks. They thanked Mai and left, the door jingling in their wake.

Marik and Bakura were both puzzling over how to get boyfriend alone.

The oblivious and not-so-oblivious Ryou and Malik were happily chatting in front of them.

A/N: How will they get them alone? I don't even know yet. I'm pretty much making this up as I go along and hoping it leads to a lemon... Hehe anyway, not much happened in this chapter, I'm sorry. I get too distracted by reading other peoples' brilliant fics that I forget about my own lol. Anyway please review if you can be bothered and I hope to get a stack of emails saying "Review Alert." Thank you to people who have Favourited, Subscribed or Reviewed or have just generally read this far. Ima go now. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG AN UPDATE! Can you believe it? It's been six months since the last chapter! I'm sooo sorry it took me so long! I had exams and homework and places to go, people to see and [insert more excuses here]  
I just read the word count and while 2,000 words seems a hell of a lot on Word, it's tiny on here... Sorry, everyone, I thought it was longer.

Anyway there's kind of half a lime in this chapter I think? Hope it makes up for the wait.

* * *

Marik suddenly had a devious idea. "Hey, 'Kura," he whispered.

Bakura glared, "I've told you a million times not to call me that!" he snarled.

"Whatever! Listen, what if I took Malik home tonight and you went to their place?"

"What about Malik's brother and sister, idiot?"

"Well, there must be some way to get them out of the house, right?" He called Malik over. "Yo, Malik, is there any way to get your brother and sister out of the house tonight?"

Malik started to ask why when he realised what they were talking about. Ryou also turned around but he had no idea why they were asking. Malik scratched his chin, "Not that I can think of. "

Marik had another sudden brainwave. "Ok well what if Ryou goes to our place with Bakura and you come with me to the beach?" he asked triumphantly.

"The beach? But what about-" Malik began

"Don't worry, I know an awesome spot," Marik reassured him.

Ryou looked extremely puzzled at this point. "Why are you going to the-" he started, only to have Bakura's arm drape around his shoulders.

"Don't bother your pretty little head over it," Bakura advised. "All you need to know is that I am picking you up tonight at about... uh... shall we say eight? By the way, Marik can I borrow your motorbike?"

Marik nodded, "Of course."

"Why?" Ryou persisted, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, you," he poked Ryou in the chest, "Are coming over to my place tonight."

Finally, Ryou understood. "Um, isn't it a bit soon for that?"

"No," Bakura replied. He then added coldly, "Or maybe you're just too young for it."

Ryou looked at Malik for support. "Malik? Don't you think so too? That it's too soon?"

"We're sixteen, Ryou," Malik said laughingly. "What, you want to wait til you're thirty or something?"

"No, it's just-"

"Come on, Ryou, have some fun," Marik said.

"But-"

"Don't be such a prude!"

"Will you all just listen to me?! We've known you for what, two days?" He faced Malik. "If you want to lose your virginity to some guy you hardly know then fine, that's your choice! I refuse!" Ryou stormed off in the direction he hoped the house was in.

Malik sighed and Marik looked at him worriedly, hoping Ryou's words hadn't changed his mind.

A seething Bakura swore before running off after Ryou.

Malik, seeing Marik's anxious gaze, chuckled quietly. "I guess I'm more of a slut than Ryou," he murmured.

Marik stared at him before gripping his chin and making him look into his eyes. "You are not a slut, Malik. You might be more reckless than Ryou but I can promise you that you can trust me. I won't discard you after using you or any of that bullshit some arseholes pull. Trust me." He stared at Malik intently until Malik nodded.

Bakura finally caught up to Ryou, who was sitting on a park bench, tears falling freely and running down his cheeks. Bakura sighed and made a choice. He was not the sort of person to force anyone into doing something they didn't want to do; he wouldn't start now. He walked up and sat down next to Ryou.

Ryou buried his face in Bakura's shoulder without thinking and continued to cry for a moment or two until he realised what he was doing and hastily moved up on the park bench. He pointed an accusatory finger. "You will not force me into anything, Bakura!"

Bakura nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Ryou stared at him – he hadn't expected him to agree. "Well... good!" he said finally.

"It's my fault, Ryou," Bakura said. "I didn't think. On the other hand... well, you don't mind when I kiss you, right?"

Ryou blushed. "No."

"Well, I won't push you any further than you want to go of course, but you could just come over and, well, kiss..." Bakura knew he sounded ridiculous, even to his own ears.

Ryou stared some more before giving way to a wave of giggles. "Poor Bakura," he said in between laughs, "You must really be desperate!"

Bakura grinned wolfishly. "If only you knew..."

"Well..." Ryou pondered the idea. "I guess it would be ok... But I need to know that I can trust you not to take it too far."

"Is my word not enough for you?" Bakura asked in mock hurt.

"I'm not sure..." Ryou said softly, biting his lip.

"Look," Bakura said, holding back another sigh, "maybe you're right, maybe it is too early. How about we wait for a week or so, until you know me better?"

"We're only here for another four days though," Ryou reminded him.

"Well I guess it's up to you then. Either you take a risk and trust me not to take it any further than what you're ready for or... or you don't."

Ryou slid back down the bench to sit next to Bakura. "I'll come over. But you have to promise to stop if I tell you to, or if I decide to leave, you'll take me back to Malik's family's house. Ok?"

Bakura chuckled, "I'm not going to rape you or anything, Ryou."

Ryou's steady gaze didn't waver.

Bakura grinned at him. "I promise."

Ryou smiled back tentatively. "Thank you."

Bakura put his arm around Ryou's shoulders, and when Ryou didn't protest, pulled him to his side. "Let's go find the other two."

It turned out Marik and Malik had slowly followed behind not wanting to interrupt. Seeing Ryou looking happier and Bakura's trademark smirk they were relieved to see everything was alright again.

"So, what now?" Marik asked Bakura.

"I'm still using your motorbike," Bakura replied smugly.

Malik looked at Ryou in surprise.

Ryou shook his head. "I'm just coming over to spend time with Bakura," he explained.

"And does Bakura know that's all you're going for?" Marik asked with a sly look at Bakura.

Bakura bristled. "Yes, Bakura does know."

Marik grinned unrepentantly. "Good."

~*~

That evening, Malik and Ryou explained to Ishizu that they would both be going out with Marik and Bakura. Ishizu, who already trusted the two lifeguards after they saved Malik and Ryou, agreed without question.

Afterwards, a knock came at the door. Malik opened it to admit Marik and Bakura. "Alright, we're off!" he announced, pulling Ryou out with him and slamming the door. He then ran up to Marik for a kiss. "Hello!" He greeted him excitedly.

Ryou followed at a slower pace, only to be enveloped into a strong hug by Bakura. "Haven't changed your mind, have you?" He whispered huskily, causing Ryou to shiver agreeably at his proximity.

"No!" Ryou gasped before his mouth was claimed by Bakura's. When they stopped for air, Bakura noted Marik and Malik had already left. He silently thanked Marik for the privacy. "You ready to go?" He asked Ryou.

Ryou nodded, still breathless. He followed Bakura to a very cool looking motorbike. Bakura got on confidently – he often borrowed the bike and so was more than used to using it. Ryou, however, hesitated.

"Don't worry, Ryou, you won't fall or anything. Just hold on tight, ok?" Bakura patted the seat behind him.

After making sure both their helmets were on properly, Bakura turned on the engine, Ryou holding on for dear life. Then they were off! At first Ryou was petrified he was going to fall and break his neck but once he got over that he could appreciate the adrenaline and the exhilarating feeling of the wind on his face. When they arrived, Bakura stowed the motorbike in the garage and then ushered Ryou inside.

"We don't actually live here or anything," he explained. "It was my family's holiday house and so me and Marik come here every summer holidays."

Ryou nodded in understanding. "Same with Malik's family," he replied.

Bakura seated Ryou in the lounge room and then went into the kitchen. "Want anything?" he offered, getting himself a beer.

Ryou eyed it. "You don't drink heavily, do you?" he asked anxiously.

Bakura chuckled. "Of course not." Seeing Ryou wasn't convinced he promised not to drink more than the one bottle.

~*~

Meanwhile, Marik and Malik made their way to the beach. It was a warm night and there were another few hours of light left before the sun went down completely. It was pleasant down on the sand and Malik had grabbed a rug on the way out to sit on so they were in no danger of getting too sandy. The spot Marik had chosen was more or less deserted so it was nice and private.

"This is nice," Malik commented appreciatively, spreading himself out on the rug. Marik joined him and they lay side by side for a while and watched as the sun continued its descent into the horizon.

Eventually Malik started to entertain himself by playing with Marik's hair. Marik grinned at him. He sat up suddenly, grabbing Malik's hand from his head and kissing it, causing a blush to spread across Malik's face. Malik also sat up.

Marik's hand reached up to cup Malik's face and bring it closer for a chaste kiss. However, Malik would be having none of this chaste business! He deepened the kiss, his tongue probing Marik's mouth for entry. A surprised Marik was only too happy to oblige. He quickly recovered and a battle for dominance began. Marik won by nipping Malik's lower lip playfully, making Malik gasp, allowing Marik's tongue to slip into Malik's open mouth and explore it fully.

The kiss got more heated as their two bodies entwined as closely as they could. This caused them to lose their balance and they toppled over, Marik shifting so he was straddling Malik. Malik looked up at him, his eyes clouded with lust and something else? Marik realised it was affection. He grinned predatorily down at Malik as one hand reached up under his shirt to stroke his stomach and chest and tweaked a nipple, earning a surprised gasp from Malik, who leaned up to kiss Marik. Marik pulled Malik's shirt off and then his own. He surveyed his prey. Malik was more or less doing the same, ogling Marik's finely toned and tanned body and strong arms.

"You can tell me to stop at any time," Marik reminded him.

"Why the fuck would I tell you to stop?" Malik demanded.

Marik smiled lazily. "I don't know, I just thought I should say it."

Malik grabbed his head and pushed it down to him so he could kiss him heatedly, leaving them both breathless. "There's your answer," he snarled impatiently. "Fuck me already!"

Marik smiled to himself at Malik's irritation as he mapped out Malik's chest with tongue, nipping and biting and licking all the way from his throat down to just above his crotch, causing Malik's breath to hitch as to what could come next.

~*~

Bakura and Ryou were having a pleasant conversation on the couch. Each found the other quite fascinating and so did not tire of getting to know each other. As Bakura leaned forward to retrieve his beer from the coffee table he "accidentally" brushed Ryou's leg, just to observe his reaction. He was not disappointed as Ryou's breath caught in surprise. Yep, there was definitely some suppressed desire there, Bakura thought to himself, sipping his beer in satisfaction.

* * *

A/N: Of course he wants you, Bakura! Ahem. Anyway I know it wasn't worth the wait, but I was honestly pretty stuck on this chapter and I'm not all that sure where I'm heading with it, you know? I'd also like to point out that this chapter is the most graphic piece I've ever written so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong.  
Also someone commented that I could pair Téa/Anzu up with someone I hadn't mentioned yet. Sorry, but she's only a minor character in this fic so she doesn't get to be with anyone.

Happy New Year everyone and please keep reviewing! I am very grateful to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, subscribed, etc. Thanks as always go to Kharnla for her help and encouragement ^_^  
Hopefully the next update doesn't take as long this time but with first day of Year 11 (VCE OMG!!!) today, I doubt it.

Ok, shut up now, Georgia.

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? It's an update! A year later, but here it is! I have to admit, I'm not satisfied with it at all, but I don't know how to fix it. I suppose all I can say is don't get your hopes up for this chapter, I certainly don't think it's worth the wait. Oh also, this chapter IS NOT WORK SAFE! It heads STRAIGHT INTO A LEMON! Dude! Lemons are wayyy harder than I ever thought they were! This one is half done by me, half by Kharnla. All you fanfiction writers out there, kudos to you for your brilliant lemons! You make it seem so easy! Um yeah, so try not to think too badly of me after reading this...  
The paragraph breaks may seem a little erratic but I was trying to space out the text a bit to make it easier to read than just big blocks.  
Thanks for everyone's reviews and favourites so far, each one pushed me a little closer to updating.

Also all the videogames mentioned do not belong to me.

* * *

Marik bent over to undo his boyfriend's pants, both breathing heavily.  
Taking a firm hold of Malik's manhood he began to stroke it, causing Malik to moan loudly. He watched Malik's pleasure through his facial expressions as he was left gasping at the sudden pleasurable sensations that had shockwaves tingling throughout his entire being.

Marik grinned devilishly from his position above the other. Without so much as a smirk for warning he suddenly enveloped Malik with his mouth. He alternated between swallowing him completely and pulling back to slowly glide his tongue from tip to base in long, teasing strokes. Malik's moans increased in volume as Marik continued, making him feverish and embarrassingly wanton. Malik's pleasure was so heightened that his eyes were near rolling to the back of his head yet just it was building up to a climax, Marik stopped.

Malik gazed up at him, puzzled and throbbing with need. "Why did you-"

He was silenced by Marik, mouths joined and words forgotten to the delight of each other's ministrations. Malik squirmed under Marik, creating friction to each other's members. Marik quickly ended to kiss to tear off his own pants. Malik's eyes were drawn to the action but soon widened in shock, apprehension and a little fear to Marik's large size.

Marik, feeling Malik tense, quickly drew him into another kiss to reassure him. While Malik was distracted by his kisses down his chest and stomach, he quickly rummaged through his bag for lube at the same time. Putting some on one hand, he lowered a finger to Malik's entrance whilst gazing into Malik's face. Teasing him, Marik licked the side of his manhood whilst circling his finger around the tight opening. Malik moaned, and after a while he realised that Marik was not going to go further without his consent.

"Marik," Malik moaned in both pleasure and frustration, "stop teasing, I need you." He hid his face behind his hands at this. Marik stopped altogether, causing Malik to remove his hands from his face rather immediately.

"Wha-? Mmmmph," Malik moaned as Marik drew him into a deep kiss. Marik, fingers still slicked with lube, inserted one finger. Malik hissed slightly at the odd sensation as he did so. Marik created a pace with his fingers to get him used to the sensations. Once he was ready he added another finger, this time making a scissoring motion to stretch him.

Malik dominated their kiss, desperate to distract himself from the slightly painful sensations, ones that were lessening the more his body heated up from the prolonged contact. Once Malik was used to it, and urging Marik by impaling himself on the fingers, Marik added in another finger. This time Malik did not hiss but welcomed the intrusion; he was ready.

With one final kiss, Marik removed his fingers. He poured more lubricant and began to coat his stiff erection.  
Malik watched on, eyes burning with lust, causing Marik to tease him with a wink that made him blush just that little more.

After he had sufficiently lubricated himself, Marik positioned himself and lifted Malik's legs onto his shoulders. Malik tensed a little but relaxed as he was drawn into another addictive kiss.  
Marik slowly slid himself to the hilt, pausing to catch his breath and for Malik to adjust. Malik sighed in satisfaction yet a little pain as he felt himself being filled.  
"Are you alright?" Marik asked him worriedly when Malik had not responded for a while.

"Yeah," Malik replied, looking at him with lust-filled orbs. "Move, Marik," he said, smiling.  
Marik smiled at him in kind. Hesitantly he started a slow, steady pace. Once Malik began pressing back, however, he gradually increased in speed and depth, Malik panting slightly in time. He knew he had hit the younger's prostate when Malik suddenly shuddered in pleasure. "F-fuck," Malik managed to gasp out, eyes unseeing as the pleasure threatened to cascade over him. Marik's hand found Malik's member and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts.

Malik's hands alternated between clutching at his hair and neck as they kissed and clutching at his back. Their breath echoed harshly as their pleasure escalated, losing rhythm yet still groaning in ecstasy. It wasn't long until they both started to feel themselves climbing to a climax, their breathing erratic. A thin sheen of perspiration increasingly formed on both of their tanned bodies as they neared their completion. Malik saw white, coming first and causing his body to start spasming uncontrollably, screaming Marik's name. Marik soon followed with a few thrusts, riding out both of their orgasms.  
"That... was fucking amazing..." Malik murmured, once he had caught his breath.  
"M-hmm," Marik smiled a cat's smile, all satisfaction and contentment. He pulled out and rolled off Malik to the side. They lay in each other's arms to watch the sunset, blissfully spent and with happiness radiating out from their still recovering bodies. Malik noticed a slight ache in his lower back but it was quickly ignored as he dozed off in Marik's arms. Marik leaned on Malik's shoulder, smiling in utter happiness and waiting for his angel to awaken.

Bakura and Ryou were watching TV, Ryou having exhausted his store of questions about Bakura, Bakura seeing no need to talk. They watched the low-grade drama's plot unfold without much interest.  
"This is dull," Bakura announced.  
"Who even uses the word 'dull?'" Ryou asked teasingly.  
"I do, clearly. I think we should play something."  
"Like what?"  
"Wanna play the Play Station?" Bakura pointed towards the console.  
"Whoa, a PS3!" Ryou exclaimed, impressed. "I want one!"  
"Hmm, we have FIFA, Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry..."  
"Oh my god, I LOVE Devil May Cry!" Ryou practically squealed.  
Bakura smiled at the other's enthusiasm. He turned the PS3 on and then grabbed a controller, handing it to Ryou. "Not exactly a multiplayer game, but whatever, seeing as you like it so much."  
Ryou was already in a daydream about one of the lead characters: Dante. His absence in concentration broke as the menu screen came up, a female voice saying "Devil May Cry."  
Ryou looked down at the controller and then to Bakura, a sheepish expression on his face. "Um, I don't know the controls on the Play Station; I've only ever played on PC."  
"No problem," Bakura replied, leaning over. He grabbed Ryou's hand – Ryou flushing at the sudden contact – and manipulating it so that one finger was on R1 and his thumb on the X button.  
Ryou was blushing furiously as Bakura's face was so close to his own, although he knew it was so Bakura could see what he was doing.

Bakura pretended not to notice Ryou's silent, tense demeanour, in favour of teaching him the controls. "So this is one of the attack buttons and –mmph" – Ryou had decided he simply couldn't handle the close proximity anymore and had silenced Bakura with his mouth. Shock had the intended affect on Bakura yet he quickly recovered. He licked Ryou's mouth with his tongue to gain access to its depths and immediately received it from Ryou's gasp. As their kiss lengthened, their bodies moved closer together and Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, slowly pinning him in place on the floor, Ryou shivered at the pleasing sensation of being held.  
They parted to breathe and then re-initiated the kiss, both hoping the moment would continue forever.

Once the sun had set, Malik and Marik had packed their stuff up and were heading home, making jokes about what Bakura and Ryou could have been doing in their absence.  
"I'll be surprised if Bakura hasn't seduced him by now," Marik mused. "Although he said he wouldn't and he generally keeps his word."  
"Oh, well, you never know, maybe Ryou was doing the seducing," Malik smirked.  
Marik laughed in disbelief. "Yeah right."  
Malik, remembering the results of a certain game of Truth or Dare, smiled but said nothing.

When they reached Marik and Bakura's shared house, Marik silently opened the door and ushered Malik through. They crept through until they heard the menu music Marik recognised as belonging to DMC. Sharing a glance they silently agreed to stay quiet and see what Bakura and Ryou could be up to without knowing they had company. Peering around the corner, they were surprised, but not shocked, to see Bakura and Ryou full on making out, half on the couch and half on the floor, oblivious to everything around them.

Malik quickly found a hiding place behind the couch, ready to sneak up on the enraptured couple and jump on them with a triumphant war cry. He figured it would only really be Bakura who would be jumped on but miscalculated as he saw the couple roll onto the floor at that moment, Ryou on top. Malik was already in mid air and landed on the couch with a thud, uttered his war cry a little softer than intended and in his haste to vacate the couch; slipped and fell on Ryou, crushing the boy further into Bakura.

Bakura growled in frustration. It seemed the moment had passed.  
Ryou however, was giving Malik a lecture.  
"What the hell, Malik? That was really rude of you to just barge in here like that and then interrupt us! What the fuck were thinking? And where is Marik?"

Malik and Bakura were both staring at Ryou, stunned, both never hearing him raise his voice like that before. Marik, emerging from around the corner, had the grace to look guilty.  
"I'm really sorry, Ryou and Bakura too; it just seemed a perfect opportunity." Malik said, upset that he'd made his friend mad.  
Ryou, recovering from his outburst, lessened the intensity of his glare but was still not pleased.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and tugged it, dragging Ryou behind him into his bedroom. Ryou followed willingly and the door slammed behind them.  
A locking sound clicked causing Marik and Malik to exchange glances. Without a word, they stood and went into Marik's bedroom, also shutting the door, although for different reasons.  
They would be having an early night, at least, earlier than Ryou and Bakura.

The next few days were filled with passionate lovemaking as the couples grew ever closer, making the most of the short time they had left with each other.  
Between these 'meetings' the quartet would lie around on the beach in the sun, just talking comfortably.  
"So where do you guys live anyway?" Marik asked curiously one day.  
"Domino," Malik and Ryou replied in unison.  
"Domino?" Bakura exclaimed.  
"That's where we're studying this year." Marik said gleefully.  
"How very convenient." Malik commented, smiling.  
"Well I guess we will be seeing more of each other after all," Bakura smirked at Ryou, causing him to blush.  
"So does that mean you're moving there?" he asked.  
"Yeah, we just need to find a house for rent."  
"Why not come live with me?" Ryou offered. "My house isn't that big but I'm sure it could fit two more people in it. Plus my father won't be back for another six months or something like that.  
Marik and Bakura exchanged glances. "That would actually be awesome," Marik replied.  
"Of course we'll pay you rent," Bakura added.  
"Thanks, but you don't really have to..."  
"Yes we do."  
"We'd prefer to anyway," Marik said.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be seen as taking advantage of you," Bakura said, his smile devilish.  
Just then they saw Ishizu making her way down to the sand. "Sorry, guys," she huffed as she reached them, "but we need to get going soon. You two" she pointed at Malik and Ryou "still need to pack."  
"Damnit!" Malik muttered, rising. He turned to give Marik a kiss on the cheek, only to have it intercepted by his lips instead. Marik grinned at his confusion.  
Malik tried to cover it by talking; "Now you have my mobile number, right, so you'd better call me. And I gave you Ryou's number too, just in case you can't reach me, and-"  
Marik enfolded him into a strong hug, effectively silencing him. "Take care of yourself."  
Meanwhile Ryou had glomped Bakura, his eyes a little watery.  
Bakura brushed away his tears and caressed his face. "Don't worry; you'll be seeing me again soon."  
Ryou nodded, swallowing.  
Ishizu was patiently letting them have their moments in peace as she looked discreetly out at the ocean.  
"Ok, we're done," Malik said, reluctantly letting go of Marik's hand. Ryou also stepped forward, ready to leave.

When they got to the house, they packed slowly, feeling fairly melancholy.  
Ryou soon decided they were being ridiculous, however and shook himself out of the mood. "Malik, we'll be seeing them as soon as they have finished their lifeguard duties for the year. You know full well Marik doesn't want to be separated from you anymore than you do him."  
Malik, recognising the truth in these words, immediately felt better. "Yeah we'll see them in a week or so. Did you get Bakura's number?"  
"Of course," Ryou replied, grinning.

Once everything was packed and loaded into the car, they took one last look at the house as they drove off. Just then, Malik got a text message from Marik.  
"Call me when u get home"  
Malik smiled down at his phone, texting "Ok."  
"God, Malik, not an hour away from each other, and you're already sexting," Ryou teased, snatching his phone.  
"I am not!" Malik snapped, blushing, snatching his phone back before Ryou had a chance to read the text.  
"Well you're being very defensive for someone who _isn't_."  
Just then, Ryou got a text.  
It read "Hey ryou i wanna hear u scream my name. When im with u, u get me so hard..."  
Ryou hastily closed his phone, blushing furiously, only to receive another message. "Sorry Ryou, Marik was bored and found my phone."  
"oh ok" he replied.  
"Im getting back at him by stealing his phone, so don't be surprised if Malik starts acting weird in a few seconds."  
Just then Malik got a text that read "i wanna pound ur tight little arse, malik. I wanna cum deep inside you-" Malik, his face bright red closed his phone with a snap.  
Ryou laughed at his face. "What's wrong, Malik?"  
"Nothing!" Malik squeaked.  
"ROFL" Bakura texted to Ryou.  
"Omg sorry malik! Bakura stole my phone!" Marik texted furiously.  
"Well that was weird..." Malik said once he'd recovered.  
"What was?" Ryou asked innocently.  
"Oh, nothing. Seems Bakura and Marik were mucking around."

* * *

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of the story but I will be writing an epilogue. I actually hate text language and strive to avoid it, so the texting isn't as shortened as it could be, but enough that you can tell they are texts. I hope at least. Heheh Bakura and Marik are naughty on their phones XD. Oh also... I have an idea that I'm not sure I could pull off but if I get enough support for it, I will try my best.  
What do you say I try to make the epilogue a conspireshipping? That is, all four of them? It would be hard, but if a lot of you are interested then I'd try.

Thanks for reading and I hope you're not too pissed off at me right now lol.


End file.
